Synchronous nutation experiments have been developed and demonstrated using sinusoidally modulated shaped pulses. Theoretical calculations have been performed on a number of pulse shapes and one shape was found to have superior properties for this experiment. The relaxation matrix that applies to this experiment has also been derived.Prilimiary results on a model coumpound were presented in a talk at this year~s Experimental NMR Conference.